I Found A Boy
by NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: AU. NaruSasu. One-shot. When Sasuke gets a visit from his ex he tells him that he's moved on. But when his new boyfriend hears that Sasuke loves him, could it be the end of their relationship?


**Anyways, as always I own nothing, enjoy and please review…**

**Based off of the song by Adele**

**I Found A Boy**

"**A boy loves you because he needs you, a man needs you because he loves you" – Unknown**

Sasuke sat in his home office staring at the computer screen in front of him. He was alone and expected to be for another few hours until his new boyfriend got off of work. The man was trying to write a paper for his business writing class, however the words didn't seem to come out right. He sighed before slumping back into his chair. He pushed away from the desk and ended up hitting his leg against it, cursing before grabbing it. "Damn it," the man growled, wondering why he was still working on the paper. He brushed his dark hair out of his face before burying his face into the palms of his hands, rubbing his eyes as he tried to make himself concentrate.

His attention was drawn away from the task in front of him when his doorbell rang. He glanced at the clock, confused as to who would be at his door. _'Did the moron get off early?'_ he wondered as he got up to answer the door. Rather than looking through the peephole like he usually would, he opened the door. When he saw the person standing on his doorstep he immediately regretted the action. In front of him was his ex-boyfriend. "What do you want?" he asked harshly. Sasuke wouldn't let himself show any form of weakness, he had done enough of that when the other man broke up with him.

"Can I come in so we can talk?" the brunet asked. Sasuke knew the tone in his voice; it was the one he used when he was trying to make up. It was the tone that meant that all of the next words were going to be charming. It was the one that he used when he wanted to get something and it usually worked.

"No," he answered, crossing his arms as he leaned against his doorframe. "I think that you should go home," his dark eyes looked away, but his voice remained strong.

"Look, I just want to talk," he said forcefully. "I was wrong," he told Sasuke as he tried to cup the other man's cheek. His tan hand was immediately pushed away as Sasuke glared at him. "I know that I hurt you, I just want a chance to make it up to you," he pleaded, though it was obvious to anyone that knew him well that he thought he was going to get what he wanted.

"Kiba," Sasuke let out a deep breath. "I've moved on," he told him, though he knew that the other man didn't believe him. "I found someone who actually loves me," he added, straightening his posture. He was ready to slam the door in the other man's face and part of him was wondering why he hadn't.

"I know you're dating Naruto," Kiba told him, he practically laughed at the thought of Naruto and Sasuke. "I also know that he's just a substitute," he had surpassed confident and was extremely cocky at that point. "You don't have to be so stubborn, you can have the real thing again," he smirked as he stepped closer.

"You broke my heart," Sasuke told him. "Do you really think that I'd be so stupid as to get back together with you?" his tone was almost one of disbelief. He smirked, which Kiba knew meant that the other man was about to try to knock him off of his high horse. "I honestly don't know what I was thinking when I dated you, or more when I fell in love with you," he was being brutally honest, but Kiba didn't want to believe that he actually felt that way.

"Don't lie to me," Kiba replied. He wasn't willing to believe that Sasuke had gotten over him, especially since he hadn't been able to get over the dark haired man. "I know that I made a mistake," he continued. "But we can get past this. You love me and I love you, isn't that what matters?" his voice was deceivingly sweet, but Sasuke didn't buy it for a minute.

"The problem is that I don't love you anymore," Sasuke told him. "I'm in love with someone else," he admitted, surprising even himself with his words. It had just come out naturally, as if he had said it a million times. However, he knew that he hadn't actually told Naruto that he loved him. "I like men," he told him, confusing Kiba. "Not boys," he continued, "And you, Kiba, are a boy."

Kiba was about to respond, however he was cut off, "I'm pretty sure that he told you to leave." Naruto was nice man, though when he was mad his presence was intimidating. Kiba just looked between the two men, trying to decide what to do. Between Sasuke's glare and Naruto's intimidation, Kiba decided it was best for him to leave. The man frowned but begrudgingly walked away.

Naruto and Sasuke stood on the porch silently. Sasuke licked his lips nervously before saying, "I thought you were at work." He then got up the nerve to ask, "How much of that conversation did you hear?" He was hoping that the other man hadn't heard him say that he loved him.

"I was at work, but it was slow so they let me go home early," he told him. " I walked up right before you said that you love me," he informed him, figuring that they were going to have to have the conversation eventually. "I'm sure that you were just saying that to get Kiba to leave though," he added, not wanting to make it awkward.

Sasuke knew that he could have invited him in and left it with Naruto's wrong assumption, but part of him wouldn't allow that to happen. He stepped aside, silently allowing the blond to walk into the house. "We've known each other for a long time," Sasuke stated.

"Yeah," Naruto smiled. "Since middle school," he added fondly. "What's your point?" he asked as he made his way toward Sasuke's living room.

"So would it be weird if I did love you?" he asked. He wasn't good with emotions and he'd never been the one to say those three words first in a relationship. He thought by Naruto's silence that he'd said something wrong and was worried that he'd just messed up the first good relationship he's had in a long time.

"No," Naruto smiled. It was one of his heart-warming smiles that made everyone around him feel happy. "Or at least I hope not," he added as he turned to walk back toward Sasuke. "Why?" he asked. He knew the answer but he wanted to actually hear Sasuke tell to him.

Sasuke was silent as he stared at Naruto. He took a deep breath, "I love you." He didn't say it very loudly, but it was good enough for the blond. Naruto swiftly walked over to Sasuke, pulling him against him as he captured the other man's surprisingly soft lips.

"I love you too," Naruto said, kissing him deeply. He started pulling Sasuke toward the bedroom, "I know that you were working on homework, but I think it's time you take a break." Sasuke didn't respond with words, but instead pulled the blond into another kiss. Naruto could feel one of Sasuke's rare smiles even as they kissed and he knew that they weren't going to get much sleep that night.

**The End.**


End file.
